


【龄龙】救人救出个大佬

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: *黑道设定，包养情人。*王九龙替人带班，路上遇上了个人....
Relationships: 张九龄/王九龙, 龄龙
Kudos: 48





	【龄龙】救人救出个大佬

**Author's Note:**

> *黑道设定，包养情人。  
> *王九龙替人带班，路上遇上了个人....

01

王九龙找了个兼职，薪资不错，干得好还有额外提成，就是地方太偏，人来人往杂乱得很，只是他是白天冷清的那批也就还好。

不过对于王九龙这种半路辍学二十左右的臭小子来说，够交房租和好几月的伙食了。

02

晚上倒班的哥们有事没来，平常和王九龙也是交情颇深，就让王九龙替他的班。

手机里那哥们还挺含蓄地指出了别喝晚上客人给的酒，真要你喝喝完就赶紧去厕所扣嗓子也，要是有人摸屁股就给人家摸，装的骚点，现在的人就喜欢玩那种清纯挂。

王九龙听的很仔细，做的也很认真，临了结束，口袋里被塞了不少小费。正当他松一口气准备去换衣服的时候，经理让他去给楼上包间的客人送酒——少看少问，别抖机灵，不是我们惹得起的——王九龙瘪了瘪嘴，大概是哪家富少约了什么明星玩炮。

敲门进去，王九龙只看见里面明明白白坐了两路人，好像谈什么，见他进来就齐刷刷都往他这里看。

他咽了口唾沫，放下酒就想赶紧出去:他看见了，那个桌子上放的是枪!

但是天不遂人愿，做当间的似乎是大佬那样的人叫住了王九龙，那嗓子有点沙哑算不得动听，大约是常年抽烟的原因，可也听得出来是个年轻小伙子。他让王九龙过来把酒开了。

03

王九龙关上门的时候，整个人都瘫软在地上，那个叫住他的人有一张乖巧幼嫩的脸，眼睛像他家养的狗那样明亮无害。

可是那人玩枪的样子实在是叫王九龙心悸，他一米九的个子在那人面前什么都不是。经理让他再替两个小时班，说是给额外加班费。

没人会和钱过不去，王九龙摆出他给客人们端酒的笑回给经理。

04

现在是凌晨两点，白天走惯了的路现在居然漆黑安静地让人害怕。

王九龙扶着墙，他没想到晚上的客人那么不好打发，他大概被逼着灌了好几杯酒，都不是什么低度数的。他临走的时候抱着马桶吐了一遍，可现在还是有点脑子不太清醒，甚至是冷风一吹有点上头。

这里面放什么了，也许不是用来给他的，可是终归还是作用到他身上了。王九龙下意识地转了个弯，回家大概是这样的，大概。

他眯着眼睛，前面好像是个死胡同，跌跌撞撞地打算回头，脚底下不知道是什么东西，绊了他一脚整个都撞进去，至少是热乎的。王九龙想，借着那点亮光去打量这是什么东西。

“活的。”对方捏着王九龙后颈，水还是什么流进了王九龙的脖子后面。

王九龙被刺激的清醒了点，他终于认出了这个眼熟的人是谁。在包间里坐在当间的那个大佬，只不过在包间的时候很神气很有气场，现在有点虚弱，脸上还沾了很多水，有颜色的水。

“不好意思，我马上起来。”王九龙撑着墙，打算站起来，可不知道为什么后面热闹起来，脚步声嘈杂，听的人心里发慌。

那个人抓住他的腰，在他迷惑不解的眼神里，哑着嗓子说:“乖乖的小鬼，我能活着就让你吃香的喝辣的。”

他听不懂这话的意思，只是这人很快就把他衣服撩起来，利索地解着他皮带，连着裤子都扒了个精光。

“什么?”

王九龙瞪大了眼睛，这人把他嘴堵上了，嘴对嘴的那种堵法。

05

那群人很快就找到这里了，王九龙屁股里塞着陌生人的鸡巴，扭着腰上上下下地自己动着。

那截裸露在外面的后背在黑夜里都衬着白，王九龙扭头去看他们，扬着调子“一次两千，不接群活，你们是挨个儿来还是滚蛋?”

妈的——

旁边的人对着正中间的人耳语了几句，那群人竟然没有再上来，骂了几句婊子就走了。

王九龙停了动作，他眼睛红红的，黏黏糊糊的嗓子里出音，带着哭腔问:“我能不能走，你别用枪对着我。”

那人懒洋洋地看着王九龙，后面看是揉奶子的动作，只有当事两个人才知道，这是枪抵着胸口。那人笑起来，拍了拍王九龙的屁股:“第一次做这个，还挺有天分，你出个价，我包你。”

“放屁……”王九龙满脸扭曲，最后还是因为那把枪软了气势，“我不是出来卖的。”

王九龙的反驳被无视了，因为那个人动了动胯，王九龙撑着墙一会儿喘一会儿哭的，又可怜又发骚。偏偏那人跟个流氓一样，凑到他耳边，跟他说，我叫张九龄，谢谢你救了我，帮人帮到底不是，救命恩人。

“张、九龄?”王九龙迷迷糊糊地叫这个名字，腰被干软了就直接趴在对方肩上。

那人倒吸了一口气，王九龙舔了舔对方下巴，满口血腥味。

他后知后觉地发现自己似乎被扯进了什么危险的事情里。

06  
王九龙从床上挣扎起来，他不知道自己是被干晕了还是打晕了，只记得后来又来了一群人，毕恭毕敬地叫那个张九龄是老大。

这算怎么回事?

王九龙想不明白，他不过是替人带个班，不过是回家路上走错了路，不过是绊倒了一个人，凭什么他就要遇上这种事。他看着自己手，上面还有被张九龄抓紧的一点青斑——张九龄，那个有着小狗眼睛的男人。

有人敲了门，进来是个和蔼可亲的阿姨，手里端着粥，问王九龙要不要来一点。

“昂，谢谢?”王九龙不明所以地点了点头，他肚子饿了，想不明白的事以后再想吧，还是先吃饱比较重要。

07

整整一周，除了这个阿姨，这幢房子里就只有外面几个保镖，根本没有那个罪魁祸首。

王九龙在客厅转来转去，阿姨看不下去了，告诉他饭马上就好了，他要是饿现在可以先吃点水果。王九龙摇摇头，他舔了舔嘴唇，问他可不可以离开。

阿姨笑了笑，“今天买了羊肉，待会儿撒了香菜就能吃了。”

“我不爱吃香菜!”王九龙赶紧摇头，被阿姨带到餐桌上，盛了饭摆好筷子，就好像刚刚那个问题没有发生过。

08

王九龙还是翻墙跑了，他把屋子里的烟雾报警器弄响了，几个保镖都冲进去救火，而他就能在这个时候跑了。

只是这儿什么时候停了一排车?王九龙一时间不知道该往哪儿跳，最后眼睁睁地看着下面的车门被打开，里面出来个带着墨镜拽二八百的人。

王九龙哽了一口气，那不是张九龄那是谁。大眼瞪小眼，张九龄慢悠悠摘了磨镜，朝着王九龙伸出手。鬼使神差的，王九龙踩着车顶盖朝着张九龄那边就俩步跳下去。

“车挺贵的，但是我乐意给你踩，”张九龄搂着王九龙腰，捏着人下巴摸下去，挑开衬衫头一个扣，“我也乐意给你踩。”

09

张九龄说要包养王九龙，王九龙还是拒绝了，张九龄没强求，只是留给了王九龙一张卡，还亲昵地告诉他车库里的那几辆车你要有喜欢的就开走。

王九龙没理会这种看似大方的言论，只要他用了这里面的钱，他就是给张九龄包养了。

只是他身上的证件钱包都给拿走了，然而这些都不及他根本不被张九龄放出门这个来的令人郁闷。他相当于被硬生生囚在这幢房子里，他得跑。王九龙想着，把目光放在门口多了两倍的保镖上面。

一次不行总得要试试第二次，王九龙拿起车钥匙，告诉阿姨他要开车玩。

后面跟着一辆车他根本不意外，也不急着甩，只是绕着这个大转盘不知道转了多久，他突然打开车门，这只脚踩上油门然后立马跳下去。

漂亮的跑车一下子撞上树，王九龙两步并一步地跑，躲在看热闹的人群后面。

跑了大概三十分钟，他终于找到了之前工作的地方，只要能拿到钱，先办个假证，找个临时落脚的地方，躲上一阵子，张九龄应该就会觉得没意思，然后放过他了吧。

经理看见他似乎很震惊，知道他是来拿工资的也没说什么，只是要王九龙坐在这儿等一等，他去找财务对一下有没有问题。

10

张九龄知道王九龙撞车跑了的时候只是问了句人有没有受伤。

“没有，王先生现在正在老李那边要钱。”

“先把人哄睡着了，我过会儿去领人。”

张九龄叼着根烟，底下趴了个浑身是血的男人，他踢了两脚，发现的确是昏过去以后冷笑了两声。做他们这行的狠和心思一定要有，可是运气也是不能少，他们差点就能把他张九龄这个欺师灭祖的玩意儿弄了，可偏偏遇上王九龙替他挡了下去。

半个月前的走私本该顺顺利利的，不是什么大买卖，可偏偏一群仇家寻仇，买卖没了，他也是被砍了一刀。手下的人速度快，吸引走了那些人才让他活了下来。那既然活了下来，斩草除根就必须了，像他们这种有点势力的老头子也该见见阎王了。

张九龄撑着下巴，枪对着那个人。

他有点想王九龙了，从第一次见面挺干净一个漂亮的人一下子就让他移不开眼睛，不像他们这么脏，王九龙让他觉得安心，连那些快乐喜悦都因为王九龙的出现而沸腾，勾心斗角他也是烦透了。

“再见了，兄弟。”

11  
王九龙只知道自己喝了一杯经理递过来的水就睡过去了，他几乎不用想都知道是谁的杰作。

睁开眼，看见的是张九龄圆软的侧脸，闭着眼睛，毫无防备地睡着。柜子上放着一把手枪，王九龙不明白这把枪为什么就那么好的出现在自己触手可及的地方，只是他拿在手上，枪口对准了张九龄。

这是在暗示他，只要他开枪，只要他开枪，只要他开枪。

张九龄就会死，自由就会属于他，那些本该与他无关的事情遭遇就会消失。

王九龙翻身坐到张九龄身上，枪口抵着张九龄额头——张九龄沉着脸的样子他见过，第一次就是那样，可是他也见过张九龄笑起来一颗虎牙眉不见眼的样子，这是他第一次如此打量睡着了的张九龄——王九龙的鼻尖碰着张九龄鼻尖，张九龄睁开眼，两个人亲到一起。

“为什么不开枪?”张九龄捏着王九龙胸口问。

“我不会。”王九龙喘着气说，声音被刺激地变了调。

“我教你。”

张九龄握住王九龙的手，枪在两个人掌心摩擦发热，一个勾着另一个的手指。

枪声响起的那一刻，王九龙被张九龄塞了个满满当当，张九龄咬着他耳朵问他会了吗，王九龙迷迷瞪瞪地点了点头，像只猫崽子似得叫起来。

12

所有人都知道张九龄养了个身家清白的傍尖儿，小情儿性子还古怪，三天两头出逃一回，一定要张九龄去接他才肯回来。

有人试探去打谈过这个情人的资料，无一不被挡了回来，以及张九龄的警告。

当然没有人会认为这是爱情，只会觉得张九龄终归是年轻，挡不住美色，道上逐渐有了张九龄傍尖儿国色天姿的传言。

“瞎传。”张九龄嘴上这么骂，偏偏脸上笑的厉害。

13

王九龙以为他会和张九龄这样不知所以然的纠缠下去，直到那天他看见了满身是血的张九龄。

和晚上那一回不同，这次是在灯光下面堂而皇之地告诉王九龙，张九龄要死了，张九龄全是血，张九龄每天的生活指不定都是这样，哪一天回来的就不是这样还有一口气的，可能就是冰冷冷的一个。

王九龙在张九龄处理伤口的过程中一言不发，直到所有的都结束了，医生离开，而张九龄还陷在麻醉药的效果当中。

“我不想和你纠缠了。”王九龙面无表情地说。

张九龄一把抓住他的手，没什么力气，“什么意思?”

“我不爱你。”王九龙看着他腕子上的手，一把挣脱开。

张九龄沉着脸看王九龙，不顾身上那点药效，拽着王九龙的领子一起滚到地上，伤口崩开蹭了不少血迹。王九龙受不了这个，压着张九龄腿坐在上面，捧着张九龄的脸亲下去。

“你能不能不要再做老大了，我养你好不好?”王九龙低声问。

“你爱我。”张九龄不是疑问，是肯定。

王九龙摇摇头，“我想和你谈恋爱，可你得活着。”

张九龄把王九龙摁倒自己胸口，鼻尖碰着对方的头发，他退了出来，老人说进这行容易，退出来要扒层皮，现在他半条命搭进去活了出来，只为了王九龙。可他还不想告诉王九龙，他喜欢看王九龙为他难过为他着急的样子，所以他说：“我很贵，你养不起。”

“你要多少钱?”王九龙闷闷的说。

“但如果是你，我愿意倒贴。”

End


End file.
